Un air de déjà vu
by xNJx
Summary: Cet homme, cette tour, Loki ne les voit qu'en rêve. Alors il décide de déménager pour changer d'air, histoire de plus y penser. Mais si tout ceci avait été fait exprès ? Et si un jour il se rendait compte que dans le monde il y a une part de magie et de destin qui voulait que, à cet instant, Loki ferait la rencontre de Tony. / M, FrostIron


_**Un air de déjà vu**_

...

Avez vous déjà eu cette sensation ? Celle d'être un étranger, ou bien d'être d'un autre monde. C'est souvent celle-ci que l'on ressent lorsqu'on arrive dans une nouvelle ville. Bien sûr, on sait qu'il y a un temps d'adaptation mais bon, cette fois ci on parle de New York. Vous aurez beau avoir vécu toute une vie à New York, jamais vous ne vous y habituerez. New York est une ville en perpétuel mouvement, son cœur bat frénétiquement sans discontinuer. Alors acclimatation, il n'y a pas.

Bien sûr, Loki se faisait cette pessimiste réflexion alors que cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il vivait ici. Oui, une toute petite semaine dans une vie qui débutait alors pourquoi autant de pessimisme. En plus, ce n'est pas comme ci tout s'était mal passé. Au contraire, il avait réussi à trouver un taxi dès son arrivée à l'aéroport et il avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater que les cartons avec ses affaires avaient déjà été posés dans l'appartement. En plus de cela, ses voisins étaient relativement calme et sympathique, alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi bougon. Il avait quitté Asgard, cette microscopique bourgade du Connecticut pour venir s'installer ici et trouver du travail avec son diplôme d'infirmier. Et puis, s'était-il dit à l'instant même où il y avait pensé, à ce déménagement, que peut être ce nouvel air lui permettrait de ne plus penser à ces rêves troublants.

Ceux ci arrivaient à fréquence d'au moins une fois par semaine. Ce qui semblait plutôt raisonnable le laissant en réalité pantois tant les images défilant sous ses paupières closes et endormies suintaient de réalisme. Et à chaque fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre ces événements si foutrement vrais dans ses rêves. Ce qu'il se passait, c'est que Loki se retrouvait dans un salon qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur car il le voyait dans ses rêves à chaque fois. Le salon était luxueux, avec un bar également et il y avait un large balcon qui s'étirait depuis des baies vitrées très lumineuses et imposantes. A l'étage supérieur, il y avait une chambre tout aussi splendide, et à l'étage du dessus, et encore et encore. Oui, il s'agissait d'un tour, mais Loki ignorait pourquoi cette tour revenait sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il n'en avait jamais visité et il ne pensait pas qu'une tour de la sorte puisse exister à moins, bien sûr, d'être très _très_ riche. Plus troublant encore,l'homme avec qui il discutait dans chacun de ses rêves. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et pourquoi rêvait-il d'un homme comme ça ?

Loki se prit la tête dans la main après s'être observé dans le miroir longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cela. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était venu à New York, non ? Et puis il n'avait jamais réellement été attiré par quelqu'un, à part son ancien petit ami du lycée, Steve Rogers avec qui sa relation s'était _très_ mal terminée.

Il décida d'aller se coucher.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

…

Dès son arrivée, sa cadre des soins du Lenox Hill Hospital l'avait briefé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être sur lui étant donné que son ancienne cadre du Stamford Hospital, non loin d'Asgard, où il avait travaillé avant d'arriver à New York, lui avait envoyée son dossier complet. Loki Odinson était un très bon élément qui ne manquait pas du tout de motivation dans ce qu'il faisait et il ne vous causera aucun tracas alors faites lui confiance. C'est ce que Maria Hill lui avait dit en le voyant arriver, alors elle avait laissé de côté les formations, avait déclaré qu'il se familiariserait très vite tout seul comme un grand avec ses nouveaux collègues pour enfin lui faire rapidement un résumé des transmissions. Une dizaine de patients, rien que dans un seul des couloirs du labyrinthe que le nouvel hôpital représentait, l'attendaient. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude de travailler en cardiologie se retrouvait maintenant en chirurgie, ce service recoupant en lui même cinq spécialités.

Il n'était clairement pas sorti de l'auberge. Mais bon, il aimait l'action et l'action que son travail lui procurait. Il prépara son chariot rapidement, se lava les mains et débuta sa tournée, les cachets émettant des bruits de secousses à chacun de ses arrêts.

C'était parti pour huit heures.

…

Rectification, il venait de terminer dix heures. Oui, le soucis de son métier, aussi prenant soit-il, c'était que si urgence il y avait, on ne quittait pas son poste avant d'en avoir terminé. La cadre l'avait en plus de cela convoqué dans son bureau pour lui faire part de son enthousiasme tant elle l'avait trouvé efficace pour son premier jour. Et apparemment les autres infirmier/es aussi, alors voilà qu'il se retrouvait convié _Au Moderne_ , un restaurant situé sur la 53ème rue. Déjà qu'il était paumé sur son nouveau lieu de travail, alors dans New York. Bon, il vivait sur la 49ème rue, non loin de Central Park Zoo alors ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué hein.

Eh bien, devinez quoi, si il avait réussi à se paumer. Bon, en même temps c'est parce qu'il avait pris le mauvais métro et qu'il était relativement crevé. Première journée de boulot éreintante et déballage de carton intensif oblige. Loki se retrouva sur la 57*ème rue. Non seulement il s'agissait d'une rue archi blindée de bagnoles et de taxi, mais en plus de cela, impossible de distinguer un plan ou n'importe quoi lui indiquant qu'elle avenue -c'est à dire celles adjacents aux rues, New York est compliqué chéri, c'est comme ça- pour retomber sur la 53ème. Putain pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à une de ses collègues de venir le prendre à un point de rendez vous ? Ca aurait été plus simple non ? Non, beh c'est maintenant qu'il était paumé que l'idée clignotait dans son esprit.

Il soupira et se poussa un peu de la foule croulante pour allumer son portable. Bien sûr, il était en retard. Bon après tout il pourrait toujours prétexter la nouveauté de la ville et aussi sa complexité, donc il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Maria semblait satisfaite de son boulot pour le moment, elle n'allait pas les lui casser parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un resto dans une des villes les plus immenses du monde.

Loki décida d'avancer jusqu'au bout de la rue, histoire d'avoir plus d'infos sur sa direction. En plus, il avait déjà remarqué des petits panneaux indiquant les numéros de rue et d'avenue. Ca allait bien se passer, il fallait juste se frayer un chemin parmi la populasse et, OH.

Il se stoppa net. Il jura avoir entendu des gens l'insulter avant de finalement le contourner, bougon, mais lui s'en fichait éperdument. Il était tétanisé, paralysé même par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Oui, il se souvenait, il se souvenait même très bien. Ici, c'est ici. Oui, c'est ici qu'il s'était déjà tenu dans l'un de ses rêves et, OH BON SANG, en relevant les yeux il aperçut la tour. La fameuse, la seule, l'unique. Il pouvait le sentir, c'était comme si son poil s'était hérissé d'horreur. Il s'agissait bien de cette grande tour et il vit même au loin le balcon et les larges baies vitrées. Bien sûr, vu d'en bas ils étaient ridiculement petits mais en fermant les yeux il pouvait revoir chaque élément.

Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté des portes de la tour, des oreillettes branchées à des talkie-walkie fièrement accrochés à des polo noir stricts. Une fois les portes franchies, on était à nouveau accueillit par deux autres gardes, la carrure toujours aussi imposante et les regards mystérieux floutés par des lunettes noires typique des agents de sécurité. Loki risqua un pas dans la direction de l'endroit, mais pas assez pour distinguer l'intérieur ou même un nom sur une boîte aux lettres. Pff, sérieusement. Le type qui vit là dedans, du moins aux étages supérieures comme la partie inférieure semblait regrouper bureaux et cadres expérimentés, ne possède pas de petites boîtes aux lettres. Lui, c'est quelqu'un qui lui amène et lui ouvre son courrier.

Un des types de la sécurité sembla remarquer l'intérêt grandissant que Loki portait pour l'intérieur du bâtiment et lui fit comprendre de déguerpir avec un regard lourd de sens. Du moins, autant qu'un regard puisse l'être derrière des lunettes aussi impénétrable.

« Un problème, monsieur ? »

Loki se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir du même endroit. Et pourtant. Oui, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il s'agissait bien de cet endroit là précis. Sa peau tremblait légèrement et plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait quelque chose d'étrange monter en lui.

« Euh, je... »

« Vous êtes perdu ? » demanda le deuxième homme, sa peau noire le rendant encore plus indescriptible et professionnel que l'autre homme. Loki cligna des yeux longuement, comme pour essayer de se réveiller. Mais non, non, il était bien réel, ce moment, cette fois. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose pour essayer de résoudre ce mystère qui le hantait tant depuis de longs mois.

Cela n'était pas arrivé comme cela. Au départ, il ne rêvait que de lui dans ce salon, mais, au fur et à mesure, l'homme séduisant au bouc impeccable l'avait rejoint. Il discutait sans s'arrêter, et la voix de l'homme lui revenait souvent en tête. Mais il ne connaissait pas son prénom, bien qu'il fusse en connaissance de nombreux détails de sa vie.

« Non. » déclara Loki, « Non je suis là où je dois être. »

…

Une fois les portes franchies, l'esprit de Loki brûlait. Merde, et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Et puis qui lui disait qu'il devait être là, en fait ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un parano, si ça se trouvait. Il tourna sur lui même, perdu dans la foule de costard cravate et d'élégantes femmes en tailleur. Lui se tenait debout parmi eux avec son jean noir et son manteau gris perle par dessus son haut vert. Clairement, il faisait tâche égarée.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda une grande rousse en s'arrêtant près de lui. Elle avait les yeux brillants de gentillesse et un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres. Elle était grande, mince et belle dans son tailleur blanc. Loki avait rarement vu une femme aussi classe en blanc, et pourtant le blanc, ça le connaissait en tant qu'infirmier.

« Je...j'ai rendez vous avec... » sa bouche sortait des mots mais lui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il disait. Rendez vous ? Mais n'importe quoi et il allait bientôt être 21 heures alors le type en question ne devait pas être là. Les gens travaillaient pour lui alors lui n'avait pas besoin de traîner ici.

« Avec Monsieur Stark ? Vous êtes ? »

Loki avala la salive.

« Lo...Loki. Je veux dire Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson. »

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant en l'observant. Puis elle sortit un portable de sa poche de veste, tapota deux fois sur l'appareil sophistiqué avant de dire : « Patron, votre rendez vous est arrivé. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'elle ne poursuive : « Ecoutez ce n'est pas moi qui prend tous vos rendez vous. Friday s'en occupe aussi alors vous devriez peut être lui demander au lieu de me dire que vous n'avez pas rendez vous. Vous n'êtes jamais au courant de rien, et vous le savez parce que vous ne prenez pas la peine de lire les notes qu'on vous laisse sur votre bureau. »

Wowowow. Alors il s'agissait d'une secrétaire. Et elle avait l'air sacrément remontée contre ce patron qui ne respectait pas son travail à elle. M'enfin, si elle restait là c'est qu'elle s'y plaisait, non ? Et puis elle avait l'air aussi très bien payé.

« Bon, très bien. »

Elle raccrocha et indiqua à Loki un ascenseur. Loki monta dans celui ci, la femme, nommée Pepper d'après son badge, cependant, resta à l'extérieur. « Il n'est pas dans son bureau, mais il est chez lui. Il faut donc que vous montiez jusqu'au cinquantième. Là il vous ouvrira car ce sont les étages sécurisées. »

Loki avala sa salive et ne remarqua qu'une fois les portes fermées qu'il tremblait. Merde, merde, triple merde qu'allait-il faire ? Et qu'allait-il dire au gars ? Merde il allait avoir des problèmes et là il était définitivement en retard au dîner. Tandis que l'ascenseur le transportait toujours plus haut, Loki transpirait dans son manteau.

Et puis, bien trop rapidement à son goût, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Devant elles, il était là.

…

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Loki ne tremblait plus, bizarrement. Oui, étrangement l'avoir devant lui, debout et conscient le calmait. Et si l'homme réagissait comme cela, c'était que lui aussi avait rêvé de lui, alors. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, non ? Il perdait la boule, ou quoi ?

« Tu...tu es là. » fit-il en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Loki réussit à bouger ses jambes lourdes pour au moins sortir de l'ascenseur. Par la porte entrouverte, il aperçut le salon et, plus loin, le balcon. Sa respiration en fut coupée, soufflée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors si il était ici, c'était bien pour quelque chose, non ?

« Tu es vraiment là. » reprit l'homme. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Loki trouva ses yeux. Oui, il s'agissait bien de lui. Encore plus séduisant en vrai, cela dit.

« Oui, je...je crois. »

L'homme s'esclaffa. « Non il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve, je suis bien réel. Et...et toi aussi. » Il avait dit cela en s'approchant encore et sa main avait touché la sienne, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Loki l'avait suivi alors que l'homme tenait toujours sa main du bout des doigts. Ils avaient pénétrés dans le grand salon, avec le balcon au loin. « Fais comme chez toi, tu connais bien l'endroit, de toute façon. »

Oui, il reconnaissait chaque détail, passant des cousins rouge foncé aux livres rangés sur les étages. Loki se mordit la lèvre et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Tony lui s'était dirigé vers le bar et leur servait deux verres de vin...

… « Comme d'habitude. »

Loki le prit avec un petit sourire. C'était complètement barré comme situation. Ils restèrent un moment debout l'un en face de l'autre, le verre de vin à la main, laissant le silence répondre à des interrogations perdues.

« Je...crois qu'on doit discuter, non ? » fit Loki. Il repoussa ses cheveux qui le gênait et s'installa dans le fauteuil comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il soupira en retrouvant le moelleux du meuble et l'odeur des cousins. Oui, ils sentaient bons ces cousins.

« Tout d'abord, on devrait peut être se dire nos prénoms. Je veux dire, on connaît un tas de trucs l'un sur l'autre, mais on ne s'est jamais dit nos prénoms. »

Loki hocha la tête. « Loki. »

« Moi c'est Tony. »

Loki releva les yeux pour trouver les prunelles noisette attachantes. Tout était comme dans ses rêves, c'était complètement dingue.

« Je...je ne comprend rien à cette situation. Je rêve de tout ça et de...toi toutes les semaines, on discute mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, en réalité. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Moi non plus, Loki. Mais je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime beaucoup cela. Te parler, être en ta compagnie, discuter, rêver de toi. »

Loki se sentit rougir malgré lui. Oui, d'accord, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi. Et lui aimait la logique. Son métier était un métier de logique, la science et la médecine, tout ça. Alors il ne pouvait pas se contenter de s'asseoir et de discuter comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vois. Ecoute, je crois que je n'aurais pas du venir. En plus je suis en retard à un dîner alors... »

Il se releva précipitamment après avoir déposé le verre de vin à moitié bu sur la table basse. Derrière lui, Tony s'était aussi relevé.

« Attends, non. Ne t'en va pas. Je...je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication mais...je suis juste très content de te rencontrer en vrai alors, voilà. »

Loki resta néanmoins debout. Oui, il fallait qu'ils discutent. Mais pour le moment, il y avait le dîner et il ne pouvait pas manquer. Déjà qu'il était en retard.

« Très bien. Je...je dois me rendre sur la 53ème rue, _Au Moderne_ , tu pourrais me guider, peut être ? »

…

Quand Loki avait dit « tu pourrais me guider », il n'aurait pas cru que Tony en viendrait à entrer dans le restaurant avec lui. Alors quoi, maintenant il n'allait plus le lâcher ? Certes il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui déplaisait, en plus de cela Tony était très séduisant dans son costume gris clair et sa chemise blanche. Loki ne voyait pas d'alliance à son doigt mais, ROOH c'était quoi ces manières. Le garçon de salle écarquilla les yeux en les voyant entrer et attendre à l'accueil. D'ailleurs, d'autres personnes dans la salle écarquillèrent les yeux en les voyant et les rumeurs de leurs voix se firent bientôt entendre en un brouhaha un peu trop surexcité au goût de Loki. Ce dernier remarqua au loin la table où ses collègues consommaient, enfin, le fixaient pour le moment, les yeux tout aussi surpris que les autres convives attablés.

« Monsieur Stark, permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à vous et votre invité. Puis-je vous inviter à me suivre à notre meilleure table, toujours réservée pour vous bien sûr. »

Tony sourit. « Merci mais nous allons à la table là bas, ce sont les collègues de mon ami. Apportez nous une chaise en plus. »

Loki se tourna vers lui lorsque le serveur, tout fou d'avoir adressé la parole à une célébrité, disparut presque en courant pour aller chercher la plus belle chaise disponible dans le restaurant.

« Toi tu as des choses à me dire. Tu...tu es quoi, une célébrité ? »

Tony s'esclaffa. « Tu ne regarde jamais la télé, ou quoi ? Tony Stark, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Loki le toisa. « Je n'ai pas la télé, je ne la regarde pas et je ne lis pas les infos, alors non désolé. »

Tony s'approcha un peu, peut être un peu de trop d'ailleurs et déclara : « Je fais parti de la liste des dix milliardaires les plus célèbres du monde et j'ai été élu le célibataire le plus sexy de l'année. Maintenant je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard, mais, pour le moment, tes amis nous fixent et t'attendent. »

Loki ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre réponse embarrassante. Du moins, embarrassante pour lui. Tony, lui, semblait apprécier les regards portés sur lui, les autographes distribués à l'arrache en se frayant un chemin parmi les tables et, enfin, les sourires chaleureux lui étant adressés lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table.

Maria Hill le regarda avec un grand sourire et il aurait juré voir Darcy, une aide-soignante lui adresser un pouce levé. Loki lui fit les gros yeux. Natasha et Clint, le couple d'infimiers commencèrent à bombarder Tony de questions. Ok, donc, au moins, personne ne remarqua son retard. Loki décida de cuver du vin. Enfin, ses collègues ne semblaient pas du tout décidé à le laisser tranquille. Et bien sûr, Wade, le petit marrant, avait toujours des clins d'oeil bien placés.

« Alors comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

Loki leva les yeux vers Tony. « Euh...je... »

« Ca fait un moment. Plusieurs mois, » compléta le milliardaire qui mangeait déjà son repas. Le portable de Tony se mit à sonner sur ces mots, et, par conséquent, il s'excusa et s'éclipsa direction les toilettes pour répondre à cet appel sûrement très important.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel lorsque toutes les têtes de ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de vous imaginer mais- »

« Mais Loki, voyons, il n'y a pas de honte. On est pas homophobes. Wade est bi par exemple. Et puis vous faites ce que vous voulez mais...Waw, Tony Stark. Le Tony Stark. »

Loki se massa les tempes. « Je...bon, je vais essayer d'être clair. Je...Je ne sors pas avec Tony Stark. D'accord, on est pas ensemble et il...je le connais, c'est tout. »

Mais bien sûr, il avait été trahi par ses joues en feu et sa voix bégayante. Il voulait mourir, là, maintenant. En plus, Wade haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive dans sa direction. C'était quoi ce plan ?

…

La soirée s'était bien déroulée, en réalité, même si il ne voudrait probablement pas l'admettre. Il avait aimé le dîner en compagnie de ses collègues et, eh oui, de Tony. Il avait été très gentil, avait discuté avec tout le monde et avait payé l'addition, en plus de cela. Il avait aussi proposé d'appeler des chauffeurs privé pour qu'ils soient tous bien ramenés chez eux. Wade en avait profité, bien sûr. Mais Wade restait Wade, n'est-ce pas. Une fois tout le monde parti, il ne restait plus que Loki, debout sur le trottoir dans la fraîcheur du soir et sa pénombre. Tony le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était déjà plus de minuit, Loki se sentait épuisé.

Un chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière, Tony lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants.

« Ecoute, Loki. Je sais que tu veux que nous parlions mais...en réalité, je ne sais pas quelle explication t'apporter à ces événements. On se voit en rêve et, aujourd'hui on s'est vu en vrai alors, c'est super non ? On s'entend bien alors pourquoi se tracasser avec des choses sans importances. »

Loki secoua la tête. « Je...je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de savoir Tony, c'est comme ça. »

Tony hocha la tête. « Peut être qu'on pourrait se revoir demain, pour discuter. On ira sur le balcon, je sais que tu aimes y aller. Surtout lorsque tu veux me parler de ton idiot de frère, et moi j'aime t'entendre me parler et voir les lumières de la ville se refléter sur ton visage. »

A quoi jouaient-ils ? Oui ils se voyaient en rêve donc oui techniquement ils se connaissaient déjà depuis de très longs mois. A chaque fois ils échangeaient de plus en plus et Tony est, sans doute, à bien réfléchir, la personne qu'il connaisse le plus mais...mais...il y avait que Loki voulait des explications et ne pouvait pas juste dire oui. N'est-ce pas ? Oh et puis pourquoi d'abord ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas dire oui ?

« Très bien. Je finis à dix-neuf heures, au Lenox Hill Hospital demain soir. »

« Tu es médecin ? »

« Infirmier. Tu vois, on connaît un tas de trucs l'un sur l'autre, mais on ne s'est dit ni nos prénoms ni nos professions, monsieur la célébrité. Je pense qu'on a encore besoin de discuter, monsieur la célébrité. »

Tony sourit et s'esclaffa. « Comme tu veux. Mais sache que tu es exactement comme dans mes rêves parfait. »

…

Loki avait les yeux fermés, l'air frais de la soirée caressant délicatement son visage. Dans la salon, Tony préparait deux verres de vin et probablement quelque chose à dîner à en juger par l'odeur agréable qui filait par les fenêtres ouvertes. La journée s'était très bien passée au travail. Wade avait été lourd, bien sûr, mais ils avaient bien bossé. Maria lui avait demandé de faire des entrées en retard et avait déclaré qu'elle était bien contente de l'avoir dans son équipe parce qu'il faisait un super boulot. Puis, bien entendu, elle l'avait assommé de questions sur Tony.

« Tiens, celui que tu préfères. »

En y goûtant, Loki sourit. Oui, il s'agissait bien de celui qu'il préférait.

« Alors, ta journée ? Tes collègues ont du t'en poser des questions. »

« Ils pensent que nous sommes ensemble, » avoua Loki aussitôt. Les yeux de Tony trouvèrent les siens.

« Eh bien...euh, ils se trompent. »

La voix avec laquelle il avait déclaré cela était tout sauf naturelle. Mais Loki décida d'en faire fi. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Tu penses qu'on aurait un lien quelconque, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il fallait se recentrer sur le sujet intéressant. Lors des rêves, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment questionné le fait qu'il se retrouvait souvent. Il fallait trouver des réponses maintenant.

« Le fil rouge du destin ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Loki qui s'esclaffa. « Tu crois vraiment à ce truc ? Je veux dire, au fait que deux personnes seraient liées et âme sœur. »

Tony le regarda dans les yeux, et Loki remarqua soudainement à quel point ils étaient proches.

« Oui j'y crois. »

L'instant suivant, les lèvres de Tony se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement. La main libre de Tony trouva celle de Loki et il ressentit exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il s'était tenu debout devant la tour. Comme un frisson, une sensation étrange naître en lui. C'était comme si...comme si il devait être là où il était, avec...avec Tony.

Lorsque Tony se recula, il le regardait toujours. « Tu vois. Tu l'as ressenti, toi aussi ? Un peu avant que Pepper ne m'appelle pour me dire que mon rendez vous était arrivé, je l'ai ressenti. J'étais pris d'une sensation de désir fou, indescriptible, presque, je ne sais pas, irréversible. »

Oui, Loki comprenait tout à fait. Et si il s'était senti aussi bien pendant les rêves et aussi « réel » c'était sans doute grâce à cette même sensation.

« Je...alors c'est cela ? C'est cela qui m'a poussé à venir précisément à New York, à me perdre et à prendre cet ascenseur et- »

Mais Tony le coupait à nouveau. Le baiser fut plus passionné cette fois ci. Lorsque leurs peaux entra en contact, la sensation revint, comme un feu courant sur ses bras, ses joues, fragilisant ses jambes, contrôlant ses sens et ses envies...

« La chambre, » soupira Loki, essoufflé.

Et ses mots, aussi, sans aucun doute.

…

La chambre, il la connaissait déjà bien. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus à ce moment, ce n'était pas cela. Non, ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était ce feu qui le consumait, cette sensation qui le rendait fou de désir. Alors si cette théorie était vrai, il y a dans le monde deux personnes qui rêvent l'une de l'autre, qui ressent ce désir et dont la vie va changer.

Loki laissa ses mains courir dans le dos musclé de Tony tandis que celui le caressait et, de son autre main, le préparait. Son corps s'arqua lorsque deux doigts entrèrent en lui et l'étirèrent. L'huile rendait cela plus agréable, mais ce qui le fut encore plus, c'est lorsque le sexe de son âme sœur le pénétra doucement.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Tony.

Le désir venait d'exploser. La sensation de décupler. Le feu de s'embraser davantage. Ils savaient tous les deux que la jouissance apporterait enfin la délivrance. Mais la sensation ne mourrait jamais, non. Les âmes sœurs sont fait pour être ensemble.

« Oh, Tony, je... »

Loki enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux révulsés, perdu dans le désir le plus pur. Lorsque vous trouvez votre âme sœur, que le fils rouge les reliant entre enfin en contact avec leur deux peaux, la sensation explose et s'installe pour toujours. Loki pouvait le ressentir à son maximum, et le désir, le plaisir le plus pur fut si tel qu'il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour jouir.

…

Les rêves avaient disparu. Certes, mais à leur place, une nouvelle vie s'était construit. Une vie dans laquelle Loki n'avait plus de doute. Il existait bien une part de magie et de destin dans nos vies.

Dites vous bien que quelque part, quelqu'un vous attends.

Oui, et dites vous bien qu'un jour, votre vie va changer, même si vous avez une vague impression de déjà vu.

…

 _Fin._

…

*Bon j'ai choisi de mettre la Tour Stark en 57ème rue parce que il y la Trump Tower(je ne compare pas Tony à Trump, loin de là) mais c'était juste pour rester fidèle au plan de New York, y a donc bien une sacré Tour de milliardaire en 57ème rue, voilou pour l'anecdote.


End file.
